


"And People Say Soulmates Don't Exist."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Rimming, especially louis, i really loved rimming fics, there's a cat, um this is based off a post i saw on tumblr and louisloadedgun wanted an larry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet before they actually meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"And People Say Soulmates Don't Exist."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this probably sucks. Not my original idea, it's from- it actually tells you in the tags. Anyway, kudos, comment, bookmark or come and say hello to me on tumble. @suicidaltomlinson : )

Harry was dragged kicking and screaming. He just doesn’t like parties. He’d rather be curled up in bed with Del – his cat – watching some random documentary on Netflix. Yes, he may be a pathetic excuse of an nineteen year old, but sometimes, after working the late shift at a hole-in-the-wall bar and school, he wants to relax. But no, his arsehole best mates, Zayn and Liam, decided to throw an intervention about how Harry needs to get out more, claiming he’ll never meet anyone if he stays hauled up in his run down flat near campus. It was a Wednesday when the intervention happened. He was tired and fed up and the boys were moaning, and, if in his sleepy state, he said yes, then it was his own fault.

He had actually forgotten all about the party until Liam and Zayn turned up at his place at eight in the evening, he was already in his pj’s and getting ready for a night in with Del and a doco about something historical. He had just sat down when the buzzer to his flat went off and he groaned when he had to get back up to press the buzzer so it would open the door.

He waited near the door until there was a knock at the door and he opened it to find Liam and Zayn, hands clasped, and dressed to literally kill whoever looked their way. Harry frowned in confusion, and looked them both up and down. “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else?”

Liam and Zayn both sighed in unison, obviously annoyed about something. “Seriously Haz?”

Harry just raised his eyebrows. Zayn tutted, “Jesus, we’re going to the party, remember?”

It all clicked and Harry groaned out loud and threw his head back and slapped his hands over his face. “I don’t wanna go.”

“Tough!” Zayn scolds and literally pushes a disgruntled Harry to his bedroom to get him dressed.

Harry needed new friends.

-x-

The music is loud. The people are drunk and high and dry humping on each other. He’s already sweating and he just wants to go home.

“Here.” Zayn says and hands him two shots.

Harry just looks at them and then back at Zayn with innocent eyes. “Drink them.”

Harry grimaced and reluctantly, downs them. And then Zayn hands him another three. He definitely needs new friends.

“Okay Haz, time to get dirty.”

“What?” Harry slurs.

Zayn smirks and Liam is too, standing behind Zayn with his arms wrapped around Zayn protectively or possessively, maybe even both. Liam obviously wants people to know Zayn is taken, and if the hickey on Zayn’s neck doesn’t let people know Zayn is in fact, in a committed relationship, then he or she is asking for their evident death. “Go and find the hottest boy you can find, and tell him you want to eat him out.”

Harry is scandalised, “I- I can’t do that…”

“Chicken!” Zayn laughs, “c'mon, H, just this once, and then you’ll never have to go to a party again.”

Harry bites his lip and looks around the room, and he sighs, “fine.”

Liam and Zayn laugh and then they give him a nudge towards the throng of people so he can find the hottest guy he can find.

And it’s not hard if he’s being honest; all he has to do is follow the amazing laugh he can hear. The boy who he’s taken a shine to is small. And just from the back of his head, Harry can tell he’s hot. He’s wearing skinny jeans that accentuate his arse. He has a hourglass figure and brown hair. Harry takes a deep breath and places his hands on the guys hips.

The boy stills and Harry leans in to the boys ear. “I wanna eat you out.”

He seriously hopes this guy swings for the other side and he isn’t straight and he hopes the guy doesn’t turn around and punch him. He really doesn’t want a black eye.

It’s like he waits forever for an answer, but he sighs in relief when Faceless takes his hand and leads him towards the stairs. Harry can do this.

-x-

Faceless is kneeling on the bed, his bottom half is bare. Harry is rigid in his jeans because the sight in front of him is absolutely sinful. Harry runs his hands over the boys back and uses his finger tips on the backs of his thighs, making Faceless whimper.

Harry bites his bottom lip and leans down, and peppers kisses all over his cheeks. He adds a few bites and if he sucks a little, then, its for them to know. Harry continues pressing kissing to the tanned skin and then he places his big hands on each cheek and pulls the boys cheeks apart. Harry moans at what he sees. A perfect puckered hole that looks like it hasn’t been seen to.

Harry blows air on to the skin and watches as it winks at him. The boy above him whimpers and pushes his arse into Harry’s hands. “Someone’s a little eager.” 

Faceless just moans and pushes his arse back into Harry’s hands. Harry chuckles, before he flattens his tongue to run it along the perfect hole. Harry moans at the taste, because he thinks he can get used to it. Faceless moans and Harry dives in deeper, lapping at the skin, and nipping and biting when necessary.

“Fuck” Faceless moans breathlessly.

Harry smiles with his tongue in the guys arsehole. Harry is relentless, rimming this boy until he’s writhing and whimpering. Harry licks down his perineum, and then back up, pointing his tongue and wiggling his way into tight heat.  
“Oh god, _fuck,_ keep going.” He moans.

Harry obliges. He keeps going until Faceless is gripping the sheets and arching his chest into the mattress. This boy is probably going to cum untouched and Harry fucking loves it. Harry grips the boys arse cheeks and spreads him apart even further and really eats into him. The boy convulses, pushes himself further into Harry’s face and moans like a fucking porn star. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Jesus Christ.” And then he falls to the bed, pliant and fucked out. “That was amazing,” he says sleepily.

Harry smiles, “I’m glad you liked it, maybe I’ll see you around? And it was a pleasure eating your arse.” And then Harry leaves the room, hard, drunk, and wanting his bed.

-x-

A year later, Harry is standing in line at the coffee truck on campus before his class starts. It’s Winter, so he has black skinny jeans one, brown boots, a big beige coat with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He loves Winter.

“Can I get a large English Breakfast please, with a little milk and no sugar.” A sweet voice says. The boy is in front of him, wearing a jacket and a blue scarf and skinny jeans with a pair of black VANS on. He has a cute big bum, Harry notes.

“That’s three twenty please mate,” the guy says in an Irish accent. The boy in front of him stuffs his hands into his pocket, obviously looking for money.  
No such luck. “Fuck, I must’ve left my wallet at home.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry says. The boy in front of him turns around. Harry is left breathless when he sees the sheer beauty of this person. He has tanned skin, brown hair that’s styles into a perfect mess. He has the most amazing blue eyes Harry has ever seen and a bone structure that could cut metal. “I-I’ve got it.” Harry stutters and then he looks at the barrister, “and I’ll have a large pumpkin latte please."

The guys nods and Harry hands over a tenner. The guys smiles small, “thank you..?”

Harry beams, and hopes his dimple is making an appearance, “Harry.”

“Thank you Harry. ’M Louis.” And they shake hands. And both of them notice how their hands slot together like puzzle pieces.

-x-

That was two years ago. Louis and Harry started dating a month after they met, they also fell in love in that month too. Moved into together after a year. And then Harry asked Louis to marry him six months after they moved in together.

They’re lounging on the sofa one night, cuddled together. Harry is laying on the sofa length ways with Louis laying atop of him. Harry’s arms are curled around Louis’ waist and Louis head is tucked into Harry’s neck. They’re watching EastEnders but when a break comes on, Louis lifts his head to look at Harry.

“So, I have a question..” Harry hums to let Louis know he’s listening. Louis giggles, “what’s the craziest drunk thing you’ve ever done?”

Harry smiles, “um, it’s still a little hazy, but when I was nineteen, Liam and Zayn dragged me to this party; you know I hate parties. Anyway, after five shots, Zayn dared me to find the hottest guy there and I had to say I wanted to eat him out. So, in my drunken haze, I followed the sound of a laugh and then I saw him. This guy was so fucking hot, even though I didn’t see his face. He had a massive plump bum, he made the most amazing sounds I’ve ever heard and he tasted delicious. I made him cum untouched, which I take pride in, and then after he came, I went home, whacked one out and then went to bed. What about you?” Harry looks down and sees Louis has wide unbelieving eyes. Harry frowns, “too much info?”

Louis shakes is head, “n-no. Um, this guy, did you catch his name?” Harry just shakes his head. “Baby, that was my arse you ate that night.”

Harry barks out a laugh, throwing his head back and making his eyes close, but when he looks at Louis again, he can tell Louis isn’t kidding. Harry mouth is suddenly very dry. “So, you’re telling me, that I ate your arse two years before we started dating?”

Louis nods his head.

Harry sighs, and then grins and then leans in and kisses Louis softly and sweetly; full of love and adoration. “And people say soulmates don’t exist.”

-x-

FIN.


End file.
